deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mickey vs Quote
Mickey vs Quote '''is an upcoming What-if? episode of Death Battle by KingDedede8888 and adopted by Skyblazero. Description Disney vs. Youtube!, Who of these popular characters that has a Paintbrush that can create things will win? Interlude Wiz: Ever here a popular character in all the species from programations, but these are very populars from Cartoons and Videos from Youtube. '''Boomstick: And both characters has a Pantbrush that can create things, and this heroes are Mickey, the king from Disney Castle and the Disney Mascot. Wiz: And Quote, the blue Kirby that really loves KFC. Boomstick: And this DEATH BATTLE!, see who is the better character with Paintbrush? Mickey Wiz: Mickey Mouse is the king from Disney Castle and the Disney Mascot. Boomstick: Mickey debuted in 1928 in Steamboat Willie whistling in a Steamboat. Wiz: And Mickey has very skills, he is very strong, he can knock a people more tall than him with just a punch, he can lift trees, can lift a rabbit from the tall from a man, can break pianos in the half with a broom, amoung others. Boomstick: Mickey is very faster, he can move in a place where the time don't exist, he can overcome a tornad, he can overcome an Ostrich, can dodge bullets and lasers and can equaled Darth Vader and Yoda in a Lightsaber duel. Wiz: Mickey is very durable, he can endurade the sun's heat, can got a beating from a Kangaroo in boxing, smiling all the time, he can be crushed, can endurade Pete's punches, and can endurade a tornado. Boomstick: Also Mickey has Toon Force that can allows Mickey make crazy things, like create clones from himself and breath in the space and breath in underwater. Wiz: And is very smarter, in the short Space Walkies, he only had 15 seconds to figure out how to get back to his ship and found a solution in just 15 seconds. Boomstick: And Mickey has weapons, like cakes with dynamite, guns, fishing pools and rapiers and also can break the fourth wall and cames out from him, and Mickey can flip the frames from the camera. Wiz: Mickey has a Lightsaber and can use the Force and also has a Sorcerer's Hat, that allows Mickey shoot fireballs, have water manipulation, light manipulation, flight and redirect magic attacks wit his hands, but Mickey never learn to dominate the hat correctly. Boomstick: And Mickey has a Magic Water that can become Mickey invincible temporaly and has a PaintBrush that has 2 sustances, the Thinner can erase fictice characters and objects and the Paint can recreate things erased by the Thinner and can create things. Wiz: And in Kingdom Hearts, Mickey has the Kingdom Key D, a Keyblade that allows Mickey shoot magic attacks like Sign of Faith that allows Mickey shoot a tornado later than shoot a ray, Pearl allows Mickey shoot lighting balls at the opponent, Auto-Teleport allows Mickey teleport, Mine Shield allows Mickey shoot magic traps, the Healing of Light allows Mickey heal himself and Stopza allows Mickey stop the time temporaly and has a superhero machine that transforms Mickey in Super Mickey, that has Mickey super strenght and flight, and example is that he can lift all his house but the the form only hard 10 minutes. Boomstick: And Mickey has his weaknesses, is easy to be cheated and can still paint, but don't messes with the Disney mouse. Mickey: Don't stress over anything you can't change. Quote Pre-Battle Battle Conclusion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:KingDedede8888 Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'TV Shows vs. Web Shows' Themed Death Battles Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles